Stuck in a loop
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Based loosely on the story the chunin exams by perfect lionheart Naruto Gaara and Jiraiya wake with a nasty headache only to find there stuck in a time loop. New game pulse type repeats.


Stuck in a loop

Prologue

The village of Konoha was under attack by the combined force of sand and sound. Running through the village we see a red energy fox being chased by a tanuki made of sand. Just behind him was a toad man with two more toads on its shoulders. In front of them was a purple wall of energy that did not look to healthy. All three beings ran into it one at a time. When the sand tanuki hit the wall something happed inside it. A crazy priest was exorcised from a large beast inside the boy's soul.

Chapter one

In the hotel district of Konoha we see a young red headed boy with a large red sand gourd on his back holding his head as if it would fly off if he did not hold onto it. "Mother what is this feeling." Gaara asks no one. In his head a soothing melodies voice says "I don't know baby but we will get to the bottom of… Gaara …Gaara." The red sand that the boy's gourd was made of began to move forming a beautiful but small woman of five foot one. With a bit of chakra the woman's color changes form the color of the sand to a healthy tan. She had gold eyes with diamonds for pupils and four dots surrounding the pupil, brown hair, double D breasts, long legs, wide hips and a large ass. She is wearing blue battle armor that shows off her figure. She looks down to see Gaara passed out and foaming at the mouth. Suddenly A blond girl of five foot two with a great ass and C-cup breast her dark blonde hair which is in for pony tails lands on the roof to see Gaara passed out. She then calmly and stiffly terns around, then in an uncharacteristically high pitch voice screams and runs away with tears in her eyes. "Well that was interesting." The woman says to no one as she picks up the boy. She looks around for a moment as if searching for something then heads off in a seemingly random direction.

In the slums of the village there is a somewhat rundown nine story apartment building. But the inside was almost brand new and in great condition. On the ninth floor resides the sole occupant of the building a young boy of about twelve or thirteen. He was wearing blue striped pajamas and a bear dog thing night cap that looked like it was trying to eat his head. When the boys cartoon like four eyed creature with numbers for eyes alarm clock begins to ring, the boy groins in pain as he grabs the alarm clock and throws it out his open window were it plummets to its doom. Its ring sounding like it was screaming fearfully. When it impacts with the concrete ground it shatters into eighteen pieces. The batteries fly out of it and hit the screaming Temari in the face. She falls down on her ass and blinks twice. She then gets up and continues screaming running to the left with her arms in the air.

Back in the apartment the boy who made his alarm clock kill itself grumbles to himself "my fucking head hurts back bed now, stupid four eyed alarm clock." He then pulls the covers back over his solders and closes his eyes going back to sleep. From the window a small brunette woman enters the room. "Big sis's container is also in pain I see." She tells herself as she carries the small boy she had slung over her shoulders to the living room. When she enters the room she notes the clean and surprisingly stylish room. It had a handmade TV stand that was made from ebony and had a glossy finish. The orange semi-circle couch looked very comfortable. The coffee and end table were made of the same wood as the TV stand. An orange recliner sat against the far wall facing the TV. The floor was polished mahogany. She sets Gaara on the couch, then goes to find the linen closet to retrieve a blanket for the boy. After she spreads a toad blanket around Gaara tucking him in she goes to the recliner, sits down and terns on the TV to pass the time. "Ooo Dairy of the Kunoichi sounds good." The woman says to no one again as she gets conferrable in the chare putting up the foot stool.

Just outside of the great wall that protects the village of Konoha there were two very unique and larger than the average toads who were wearing black cloaks. They were currently trying to rouse a large man, with long white blond hair and red stripes down his eyes. He was wearing a red kabuki outfit with a pair of samurai bracers and wooden geta sandals with steel plates on the bottoms. "Well Shima it looks like he won't wake up with just shaking so let try something else." The male toad says to the female toad. The male toad had a white goatee and long, large eyebrows. He had a Mohawk like haircut. The female toad had a dark blue afro like hair cut. "For once I agree with you Fukasaku. You may have the honors." Shima says to her husband.

Without eave making hand seals he yells "Water style: Water wakeup." And he shoots a large slow moving stream of water from his mouth directly at the man's face. After a few seconds the man sits up spitting out water from his moth and wiping his face dry. He then yells "What was that for o my head did I drink with Bunta again." He asks the two toads who then proceeds to hit him with a staff and purse respectively and repeatedly. When the two were dun Shima started yelling at the man. "Do you know what you did Jiraiya when you ran into that barrier you got us stock in a time loop? The only reason we are aware of it is because of the small amount of sage chakra that is always in our chakra coils. And what worse, thoughts two tadpoles you were chasing, because of the demonic chakra in them they are also aware of what's happing. I will explain in more detail when we find the two tadpoles." Shima then opens her purse and pulls out a green pill and hands it to Jiraiya. Smiling he takes the pill and chews and swallows the pill. "Thanks Shima. Well let's go you two." the two toads proceeded to jump onto Jiraiya shoulders as he heads into the village. Using the transparent escape Jutsu he easily slips past the two nameless gate guards. (Kotetsu and Izumo are weeding out the unworthy Genin at the academy.)

He canceled the Jutsu when he was out of site and he headed to Naruto's apartment building when someone ran into him. It was a fifteen year old Suna Kunoichi with spiky dirty blond hair in four pigtails. He helped her up and proceeded on his way. When he arrived at the building he jump up and stuck to the wall of the fifth story. He then calmly walked to the open window on the ninth floor. Entering the room he saw Naruto still asleep. Deciding to be nice since he assumed the boy had a similar sized headache he let him sleep. He saw that the boy had kicked off his blanket so he picked it up and covered him up again tucking him in.

He then proceeded out of the room and into the kitchen and was surprised to find the sake he had left there well he was still training the blond. So he grabbed the full bottle that he was going to use to have a drink with Naruto when the exam was finished along with Gamabunta as was the toad's tradition for summing him on a regular basis. So grabbing the bottle and four cups he went to the living room. There he found Shima chatting with a beautiful brunet. "Hello Shukaku sake" he asks the woman. "Yes Pease old man." The woman says casing Jiraiya to face plant. "Who are you calling old man your over a thousand years old" He screams at the woman. "Yes well that's young for a demon" She rebottles to the old pervert. With nothing to say Jiraiya fills the glasses with sake and hands a glass to the woman, the two toads and he finally takes a glass for himself. "So how long till kids get up?" he asks the lady demon only to get hit by a purse made of sand and one made of salamander hide. Taking that as a sine to shut up he opens a drawer in the coffee table and grabs a pack of cards with ninken on them. Opening the pack he shuffles them then starts to deal out cards to him and Fukasaku. They begin playing five card studs to pass the time. Three hours pass, apparently a marathon of the show Shima and Shukaku were watching was going on. They had switched from sake to milk. Jiraiya had also summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu along with a shrunk down Gamabunta to join in the game. They had changed to Suna Hold em (Texas hold em Naruto universe).

At the academy a silver hired man was fuming as he looked at a black haired young man and a pink haired girl. The silver haired man was wearing the standard the leaf Jōnin uniform with an added dark blue mask covering the bottom of his face. His forehead protector was pulled down at an angle to cover his left eye. He was also wearing dark blue fingerless gloves with carbon steel plates on the back of them. This man was Kakashi Hatake Naruto's Jōnin instructor. With him was Naruto's team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was the black haired boy and he was wearing a dark blue high caller open turtle neck shirt with a red and white fan on the back, with a pair of white shorts and black ninja sandals. His Shuriken holster was strapped to his right thigh. His hair resembled a ducks ass with his head band tide around his forehead. The girl Sakura had pink hair that went down to her lower back and wears a Chinese style neck less dress with spandex shorts underneath. On the back of the dress was a white cercal. Her red kunoichi sandals matched her dress. She also had a large forehead with her head band tied like a hair ribbon. Kakashi takes one last look at his watch and sighed.

"Since Naruto is not here you cannot participate in the chunin exam." Kakashi says with an edge to his voice. He continues to speak "so let's see what his reason for not showing up is fallow me." Kakashi says to his students as he walks away with the two fallowing him. Ten minutes later after running into an old man they arrive at Naruto's apartment. They proceed to the ninth floor and knock on his door. Inside the apartment Jiraiya starts to get up when Naruto come out of his bedroom holding his head. With squinted eyes he walks to the door and opens it. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here shouldn't you and the others be helping…" Naruto is cut off by Kakashi's question. " Why did you not show up at the academy like you were spouse to, because of you Sasuke and Sakura lost their chance to become a chunin?" he demands to a confused Naruto. "What do you mean the exam was canceled because of the invasion wasn't it?"

Naruto asks them when suddenly an angry Kakashi grabs him by the arms holding him in a full nelson well Sasuke walks up to him and give him a gut busting punch to his stomach as Sakura shuts the door. "You stupid moron the exam was today whatever you're talking about did was a dream." He then punches Naruto in the face fracturing his left eye socket. "It was today but you did not show up you dead last loser now Sasuke and I can't become chunin." Sakura says to him as she kicks him in the balls popping his left testicle and shattering his pelvic. She then hits him in the ribs shattering four of them puncturing his right his lung. Kakashi then tells him this. "You were only on this team because Sasuke needed a third team mate to participate in this exam you fucking demon. Then you would be beat in the third round and the two worthy members of the team would pass and go on to become chunin. Then I would drop you from the ninja program entirely. Sasuke, Sakura hold him steady and Sasuke activate your Sharingan I want you to copy this technique, it's called the Chidori." So Sasuke and Sakura grab Naruto's arms and hold him still well Kakashi moves his forehead protector up reveling his Sharingan and makes the hand seals for his prized Jutsu. The sound of a thousand chirping birds fills the hall as Kakashi's hand glows with pure lighting chakra and then he charges Naruto thrusting his hand throe Naruto's chest blowing a hole out of his back and annihilating his heart.

As Naruto's eyes go dark Naruto is pulled into his mind were he sees through blurry eyes a large rusty iron gate with a piece of paper holding the cage shut. A large fox approaches the boy from behind the gate this is the nine tailed fox. Naruto approaches the bars and tells the fox "if I remove the seal I want you to kill my enemies and protect the all the people that I hold precise from the people who are like Orochimaru, do you agree fox." he asked the fox in a weak but forceful voice. The fox replies in a surprisingly feminine voice "not only will I do that kit I will do everything in my power to protect you and your precise people this is a promise my kit." The fox replies. With the last of his strength he walks up to the seal and rips it off. A man appears behind Naruto and caches him as he falls. The man looks like an older version of himself. The man was wearing the stander outfit of a Konoha shinobi with a white cloak with orange flames on the bottom. He lifts the boy's shirt to revile the seal on his stomach witch changed to look like a sunken in dial that had five holes in it. He sticks his five fingers in the dial and terns it releasing the fox from its cage.

Back in the real world inside the apartment Jiraiya hears the sound of the Chidori and rushes to the door and pulls it open to see Kakashi with his arm thro Naruto's chest. He knocks the two Genin from Naruto and holds him close as he yells at Kakashi "what the fuck do you think you did you just killed a leaf shinobi. You're going to burn for this Kakashi." Kakashi just laughs at Jiraiya and says "no I'm not going to burn the council will acquit me for killing the demon. Come on Sakura Sasuke lets leave." As he says this Shima and Fukasaku along with the other people in the apartment appear at the door even Gaara. "You fucking son of a bitch I'll kill you lets go you old toads let's put this piece of filth (Kakashi is lower than trash) to bed Sage Mode." For the first time Jiraiya enters a perfect sage mode as Shima and Fukasaku merge with his body meanwhile Gaara who had been helped by Naruto when he was injured by Sasuke made hand seals and yells " fringed sleep Jutsu." which allows Shukaku to take over his body. She immediately turns into a mini version of her demon form unlike her possessed form her new form is more streamlined and far more powerful then the full form full sized version of her possessed form. Kakashi in a panic grabs his students and body flickers out of the apartment billing with the pissed off demon and sage fallowing behind him using the same Jutsu. In the apartment Gamabunta tells his sons to return home and jumps out the open window to peruse the bastard Kakashi.

Kakashi reveals a surprise as he activates the Mangekyo Sharingan "you can't win Jiraiya I have the ultimate Sharingan and the Hokage will come and see Naruto dead and blame you for his death since before I came here I had Pakkun deliver a false report saying you were working with Orochimaru since before he defected. With you attacking me as you are he will be forced to believe me. You're dead Jiraiya." Kakashi smugly states and is shocked to hear his reply "as long as I avenge your sensei's son and my grandson so be it one shale stand Konoha will fall." Jiraiya states in a deadly calm tone. He then charges up a sage powered Rasengan and attacks Kakashi as the Hokage lands at the scene. Thanks to the Mangekyo Sharingan Kakashi dogged the attack witch then tore through a building destroying it. "Jiraiya I guess Kakashi's report was right I'm sorry my student but I will not let you harm anyone else of this village. I won't make the same mistake I did with Orochimaru, Jiraiya." He then runs through the hand seals necessary to summon calling out "summoning style: Monkey King Enma." A monkey wearing a samurai vest and a Konoha forehead protector appears as Sarutobi pulls off his Hokage robes reviling his black battle armor.

"What do you want Hiruzen?" the monkey king asks the old man. "I am afraid Jiraiya has been in league with Orochimaru this whole time we must put an end to him." He tells his faithful summon and long time friend. "This will be a tougher fight then when we defeated salamander Hanzō my old friend. This will probably be the last battle we both fight. It has been an honor to fight with you Hiruzen." Enma replies to the old Hokage as he then transforms into his Adamantine Staff form as more shinobi appear on the scene ready to battle. A pale man wearing combat robes with a yin yang on the bottom of the robes arrives on the scene. He has long black hair and snake like yellow eyes. He has a purple rope tide around his waist and is wearing white combat pants. "Well old friend it looks like you will need some help just like old times a Jiraiya." The man said to Jiraiya as he blocks the Hokage staff with his sword Kusanagi the grass cutter. "This will be the last time we fight together Orochimaru next time we meet we will fight to the death you take sensei Kakashi is mine." Jiraiya says to his former best friend as Gamabunta appears on the scene and grows to his full size as a large lion like monster appears this Gonzaga the leader of the chimera clan and he brought all of his large clan members.

Jiraiya attacks Kakashi from the front as a shadow clone attacks him from behind killing him with the Rasengan thanks to a small pug wearing a vest and forehead protector bighting his hand preventing him from making hand seals. Shukaku guards Naruto's body as Bunta summons backup in the form of three large toads. One caring a staff and shield, the other had two swords strapped to their back. Both were dressed in samurai armor. Orochimaru summons Manda tells him "help Gamabunta and I will give you two thousand sacrifices when I summon you next time is that a deal?" he asks Manda who replies "That satisfies me here I come Bunta you better be grateful you old toad." He then constricts one of the chimeras breaking its neck. "Just like old times ant it ya over grown garden snake." Gamabunta reply's to the snakes taunt as he decapitates a chimera.

But as Danzo arrives on the scene with his Sharingan eyes revealed on his arm Jiraiya puts it all together. "Danzo is mine Orochi. He took control of Kakashi with that Sharingan right eye and using that arm Sharingan of his cast a Genjutsu over Sasuke and Sakura turning them against Naruto to insight a revolt. Well let's go you old fucker. Sage style: Goemon." Jiraiya spits out a large volume of oil at Danzo as Shima spits fire and Fukasaku spits a gust of wind at Danzo. Who doge using the replacement technique and the battle is on, as more and more summons join in the fight Orochimaru resorts to his eight branches Jutsu transforming him into an eight headed eight tailed snake since Manda and Gamabunta are killed by the combined force of the chimera and the apes that Enma had summoned.

Well this battle was going on Naruto's body was healed and now red chakra began to pour out of a seal on his stomach as his body changes into a giant nine tailed fox And it was pissed off. Its tails gathered in front of its face and it began charging up a large ball of chakra when it reached one hundred and sixty feet in diameter it fired it at the apes and there allays destroying them all in an instant. But it was too late for Jiraiya and Orochimaru the two had been killed thanks to the combined efforts of the third Hokage and Danzo. Thanks to his Izanagi Jutsu that prevented his death when Jiraiya attacked him with a Rasengan. He had channeled his wind element into his sword that he keeps hidden in his Cain and killed Shima Jiraiya and Fukasaku in one slash. And the snack man was killed when the thirds staff struck him in the chest and Danzo stabbed him in the head. Than a loud roar was heard as the nine tailed fox became flesh.

To be continued.

AN: I have a few challenges in my bio.


End file.
